


Hanover, '99

by aces_low



Series: drabbles and ish [31]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: While packing for their move, Nate and Evan find a nice reminder of their first meeting.





	Hanover, '99

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “You were never just my friend"
> 
>  
> 
> Based on the HBO series characters

“Oh god, look at this,” Nate calls from the study.

He’s been doing this for the past couple hours now, so Evan is no longer alarmed when he hears that exclamation. Evan just sighs and slowly stands from his place on the floor of the living room. 

He has to carefully step over semi-organized piles of CDs and tapes and records, as well as VHS tapes and DVDs and Blu-Rays, all of which is an overwhelming reminder of how long he’s been collecting these things.

“What’s up?” He asks as he walks into the study, where Nate has books stacked in an order only privy to himself, similar to the piles Evan just left behind.

But Nate has forgone those piles of books, for what appear to be file folders that he’s dug out of the bottom drawers of the desk.

Nate grins and holds up a piece of paper with a newspaper clipping taped to it that reads, ‘Hanover, 99’.

“God, that’s old, do I even want to read that?” Evan asks, eyeing the old article dubiously. He hates reading his old stuff, always finding so many things he wishes he could change.

Nate rolls his eyes. “Yes, it’s the article you wrote about me.”

Evan takes the article from Nate, looking over the grainy picture and scanning the flowery words he’d used as a younger writer. Even with the vague sense of embarrassment at his budding writing ability, he can’t help but smile as he looks at it. 

He remembers how annoyed he’d been at having to write a human interest piece on some college student who, for all Evan knew, was just a spoiled kid who everyone fawned over because his parents had made a large donation to the school.

Two minutes into meeting him though, Evan’s annoyance had dissolved away as he’d been smitten with the young, overachieving Nate Fick from the moment he’d started his interview.

“We talked about that Miriam Griffin book for so long we ran out of time and had to reschedule,” Evan reminisces.

Nate laughs, the same loud, unabashed laugh he’d had all those years ago.

“And thus began a very interesting friendship.”

Evan rolls his eyes. “Not to be _that_ guy, but you were never just my friend,” he reminds Nate, pointlessly.

Nate grins and takes the article back. “Yeah, well, I figured it out, eventually.”

He places the article carefully into the folder he found it in before holding the folder over the open box beside him, giving Evan a questioning look.

“Definitely keep,” Evan agrees.

Nate smiles at that, as most of the old articles Nate has shown him so far Evan has told him to toss, not having an emotional connection or a particularly proud memory associated to any of them. But that article, Evan is sure they’ll keep forever.

“Ready for a break?” Nate asks, standing up and stretching his back out from kneeling in the same position for too long.

“Definitely, how about I make some lunch?” Evan offers, but Nate shakes his head.

“Kitchen’s all packed up already, remember? I told you it wasn’t a good idea to start there.”

Evan frowns, trying to remember why he thought getting the kitchen out of the way early would be for the best. Thankfully, they only have to go kitchen-less for the rest of the day, with the plan to take off early in the morning. So Nate will only be able to rub this in his face for a few more hours.

“Ok,” he concedes. “How about I order some pizza and we eat it on paper towels while we sit on the floor?”

Nate kisses him softly before pulling back to grin at him once more.

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
